Once An Angel
by Lissy Michelle
Summary: Destiny is determined to get Mamoru and Usagi together once more, but they just WON'T listen....enter, Motoki.....


Once An Angel  
  
Heaven wept when Serenity and Endymion were parted on that last day, the day the Moon Kingdom fell. But clever Destiny always has her own plans, and she wove a particularly unique life for this favorite couple of hers. Some angels said Serenity and Endymion were cursed, doomed to die many times together. And still, Destiny kept her blessed hand on these two, and became conscience to both, gently pushing them on the right path, keeping them as safe as she could. This time, this last time, Destiny would win over Fate. In this life, Serenity and Endymion were known as Usagi and Mamoru. They had their share of troubles, and then some. And for quite some time, they had been very persistent in ignoring Destiny's subtle hints and gentle nudges.  
  
Usagi, late for school once again, flew down the street at a pace that would've rivaled that of an Olympic runner. Lunch in hand, she barreled down the sidewalk, dodging people and the occasional stationary object she'd been so good at running into a few years ago. Now seventeen, the only difference one could see from her fourteen-year-old self was that now she seemed to have the sense to AVOID hitting people and things. Sadly, her agility and speed couldn't prepare her for what was about to happen. She rounded the corner, and-  
  
"Ouch!" her lunch bag flew from her hand, and she bounced back onto the pavement on her rear. Luckily, the young man she'd run into hadn't been hurt.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going, Odango?" he said, scooping up her lunch bag.  
  
"I will, as soon as you stop lurking around corners, Baka!" Usagi replied, standing up and brushing off her school uniform. She snatched her bag from his grasp, and dashed around him, toward her school.  
  
"You're welcome!" he shouted after her. She stopped, and turned. For an instant, he thought she just might thank him. When she stuck out her tongue, and continued on her way, he realized it had been foolish to think she'd thank him when he called her that hated nick-name. He made sure no one was watching before he allowed himself to smile.  
  
"Serenity, wait! Just LOOK at him! Come on, he DID pick up your lunch bag!" Destiny cried, waving her arms in frustration. She was gazing into a small mirror which held the image of a young blonde girl. Just visible behind her was the retreating figure of a dark-haired young man.  
  
Usagi, who had been running as fast as she could, came to a stop. She appeared to be considering something. Slowly, she turned around, and cocked her head to the side, watching Mamoru walk away.  
  
"Come on. You know you want to." Destiny urged softly.  
  
"Mamoru, wait!" Usagi called. Curiously, Mamoru turned around to face Usagi.  
  
"What do you want, Odango?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for picking up my lunch, Baka!" Usagi responded, before turning on her heel, and dashing off, on her way to school once more. Mamoru shook his head, and allowed himself a small laugh at her antics, before continuing on his way.  
  
  
  
Usagi made her way to the arcade after school, waltzed in, and slid into the booth she usually occupied with all of her friends. Mamoru, seated at the counter, engrossed in conversation with his long-time friend, Motoki, stole a glance back at the young lady that had just entered. He hadn't seen Usagi come in, but he felt it. Strange as it sounded, even to him, he knew when she was near. He could feel her presence, anytime she was close to him. She seemed to have an aura about her.  
  
"Yes, you dolt. It's called LOVE. Oh, well. At least you're the one that's not ashamed to admit what you feel. Serenity won't even tell it to her diary!" Destiny cried, clenching her fists in frustration. Mamoru sighed, sipping his coffee. That girl was going to drive him insane.  
  
  
  
Mamoru sat at his usual counter stool, leaning against the wall, reading some previous entries in his journal.  
  
March 12th, 1999: I saw her again, today. I still don't know her name, but I saw Motoki talking to her. They looked like good friends, and I'm sure I can drag some information out of him. She's so beautiful. I remember when I first saw her...she hit me in the head with a crumpled up test paper. I know she didn't mean to, but when I saw her, I just got so flustered, I said the first thing that popped into my head...that she was an Odango Atama...I wish I hadn't, but still, it's almost fun to fight with her.  
  
March 20th, 1999: Her name is Usagi Tsukino..it suits her. Bunny of the Moon. I should have known it would be something cute like that. Motoki told me that she's fourteen, she has a little brother, and she's late for everything. Then he harassed me about asking him. But I don't care. Now I know her name.  
  
I saw her running to school this morning. I thought about offering her a ride, but she probably doesn't even know my name. Not that she'd even want to, I mean, all I ever do is tease her. I can't seem to help myself. She's just so beautiful when she gets angry. Her eyes light with fire, and they turn to the loveliest shade of blue I've ever seen. She'll probably never know how I really feel about her. I'd never have the courage to tell her. She's too good for me. I've seen how she makes people laugh. She lights up their lives. The most I do is stand in a dark corner and watch it all. I'm always on the outside...looking in.  
  
"Whatcha reading, Mamoru-baka?" a soft, female voice broke Endymion's concentration on his journal. He shut the book with a snap, turning to face who had spoken. He came face to face with the owner of a pair of curious blue eyes, the same eyes he'd described years before in his journal.  
  
"My journal, Odango. You know. You write your PRIVATE thoughts in it?" Mamoru said, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you go bother your friends?"  
  
"I would, but they all had to leave. It's just you, me, and Toki-Chan now." Usagi said, grinning at the prospect of annoying her arch-nemesis for the rest of the evening. Mamoru hid his happiness at being faced with Usagi's company for the time being, and threw back the rest of his coffee.  
  
"Hey! Motoki! Can't a guy get some coffee around here?!" he called back into the kitchen. Seconds later, Motoki walked out, wiping his hands on his apron.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. That'll be your third cup, Mamoru. You can't live on that stuff, you know." Motoki said, refilling Mamoru's cup once more.  
  
"Yuck. How can you DRINK that?" Usagi asked, peering at the dark liquid, shivering as Mamoru took a long swallow.  
  
"You get used to it, Odango. Especially when you have as much homework as I do." Mamoru said. He took a look at his briefcase, and shuddered. He DID have quite a bit of work to do tonight. Almost at once, Usagi hopped off her stool, and picked up his briefcase.  
  
"Are your school books in here?" she asked. He nodded, arching a brow. She opened his brief case, and slid out the top book. "Quantum Physics: Theories and Studies" she read. Shrugging, she sat back down on the stool next to him, and opened the book. She casually flipped through the pages, stopping now and again to read something that interested her.  
  
"Do you understand all that, Odango? They're using big words, you know. Like, 'the' and 'it'." Mamoru taunted. Usagi visibly rolled her eyes and turned towards his.  
  
"Of course I understand it, Mamoru-baka. It's not really that difficult. It says here that in the days of Isaac Newton, it was pretty much accepted that light was in particle form, not wave-length form, because of a flaw in Christiaan Huygens' theory. Both theories are accepted in Quantum Physics, now." Usagi said, closing the book. She handed it back to him, and turned to Motoki, who blinked in surprise.  
  
"Can you make me a milkshake, Toki-chan?" she asked, swinging her legs like a child.  
  
"Sure I can. Hold on just a second." He went back into the kitchen, shaking his head.  
  
"Wow, Odango. I'm impressed. Where'd you learn that?" Mamoru said.  
  
"In your book. Maybe I'm not as stupid as you though, ne?" she asked sarcastically. He shook his head.  
  
"I never thought you were stupid, Odango." He said.  
  
"Well, you sure fooled me." Usagi said. Mamoru stood.  
  
"I've got to get going. Lots of homework. Tell Motoki I sad goodbye." Mamoru shoved his Physics book back in his briefcase, and headed out the door. Usagi watched him go. Motoki returned with a chocolate milkshake, and then returned to the kitchen to finish washing dishes.  
  
Destiny gave up trying to talk to Usagi. The girl was just too engrossed in her own thoughts to be bothered. Destiny consoled herself with that fact that Usagi WAS thinking of Mamoru. A stray thought caught Destiny's attention. She noticed Motoki looking curiously at Usagi from the window in the kitchen. His glance slid to the small book Mamoru had left completely by accident on the counter. His eyes narrowed, and Destiny could practically hear the wheels in his head turning. Motoki was all too aware of Mamoru's infatuation with Usagi. It was high time some action was taken. Three years was too damned long to just sit there and watch her. If Mamoru wasn't going to take any action, Motoki sure as hell would.  
  
'But wait..what if it doesn't work? Is trying to get them together worth losing my best friend? Mamoru would never forgive me if I gave her his diary, and it didn't work out.' Motoki thought.  
  
"Do it!" Destiny cried, "Oh, PLEASE, Motoki, do it! You won't regret it! It'll work out! I promise!"  
  
Motoki hesitated a moment longer, then, with a decided nod, he headed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Usa-chan. Mamoru just called. He said he wanted you to have his journal." Motoki said.  
  
"Really? That's funny. I didn't hear the phone ring." Usagi said.  
  
"He called my cell phone. I had it on vibrate." Motoki said, struggling not to stammer. He'd never lied to Usagi before, and had never been tempted to.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'd better be going now. Almost time for dinner." She set her empty glass on the counter, and scooped up the small book as she headed out. Letting out his held breath, Motoki went back into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Later that night, when Mamoru had finished his homework, he dug into his briefcase, looking for his journal. After searching for a minute he became frantic. Dumping everything on his table, he discovered it was no longer in his briefcase. Oh, yes.....he'd been reading it in the arcade. He made a mad dash for the door, sprinting down to the garage, gunning the engine, and racing back to the arcade.  
  
"Motoki! Motoki! Have you seen my journal? I left right here on the counter, I'm sure, did you see it?" Mamoru asked in a rush.  
  
"I...I, ah....I did see it a few hours ago, Mamoru." Motoki said. Mamoru didn't like the sound of that too much.  
  
"You did? What happened to it?" Mamoru asked slowly. Motoki backed slowly away from the counter.  
  
"I, ah.....I gave it to Usagi. I told her you wanted her to read it." Motoki said.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Mamoru shouted, jumping over the counter. Motoki barricaded himself inside the kitchen to escape Mamoru's wrath.  
  
"I was tired of you always sitting there watching her, and never DOING anything! Three years is too damned long to just sit and watch! At least now she'll know how you feel about her!" Motoki called.  
  
"You had no right to do that! She's going to HATE me, or think I'm a freak! It was my JOURNAL, Motoki! You had no RIGHT to give it to her!" Mamoru shouted, banging his fist on the kitchen door.  
  
"Mamoru-kun?" a small, soft voice asked from behind him. He whirled around, to see Usagi standing there. She was carrying a small, pink book. It wasn't his journal. Mamoru raked his hand through his hair. He knew, he could tell by the look on her face that she'd read it. She'd read his journal. She knew, she knew it all, everything.  
  
"I....I wanted you to have this. It's MY Journal. I guess I knew all along that you really hadn't told Motoki to give yours to me, but I wanted to know more about you, so..so I-" she faltered, and cleared her throat, blushing lightly. "I wrote a new entry before I came..I figured you'd come over when you noticed yours was missing. I..I was going to give mine to Motoki to give to you. It's only fair that you have mine, too." She shoved the small book into his hands, turned, and ran out of the arcade. Mamoru stared in shock at the book, and sat down to read.  
  
"Motoki," he called, "get me some coffee. I'm going to be here a while."  
  
Two hours later, Mamoru was almost through. So far, he'd found her life was far from normal. She never described exactly what was so big in her life, but she did write one thing that stuck in Mamoru's mind: "I want to PLAY video games, not LIVE them!", and that entry had been years ago, when she was only fourteen. He also found three report cards pasted to the pages.....she had exemplary grades....apparently, she hadn't failed a test in quite a while. And the classes she had taken! Obviously, she'd never told her friends why she was no longer in the same classes as them....she was taking harder classes even than Ami! Why, she had advanced Calculus, AP French, Honors World History, and Business Training. She even had a fifth class, an after-school class. THAT was where she was, when she told everyone she was in detention. He appeared in her thoughts only as a minor curiosity, an annoyance. Mamoru turned the page. There was writing only on the first page. The next one, and the twenty or so after were all blank. This was the last entry, the most recent one.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, Motoki gave me Mamoru Chiba's journal. I know I shouldn't have read it, but I really wanted to know him better, to know what he really thought of me, if he'd written of me. And, I found, he HAD written of me. I never knew he felt that way about me, and I wish I had, or I never would have fought with him. He said that he almost enjoyed fighting with me, that it was probably the only chance he'd ever get to talk to me. His journal paints a sad picture of his life, diary, and I helped in that. He said.....diary, he actually thinks that I'm too good for him! If anything, it's the opposite. I could never hope to measure up to him. I know I'm just whiny little cry baby Odango. I don't know how I'll ever find the courage to give you to him, diary. I wish I had the courage to tell him face to face, to tell him that I love him, too.  
  
Mamoru closed the book, staring at it in amazement. He jumped to his feet, startling Motoki, who was leaning against the counter.  
  
"Where does she live?" he asked.  
  
"1224 Cherry Hill Lane. Mamoru, what happened?" Motoki asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I don't think I want to kill you any more." With a funny little laugh, Mamoru left the arcade, headed in the direction of Usagi's house.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am..may I please speak with Tsukino Usagi?" Mamoru asked the woman who answered the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man...Usagi's gone to dinner with a friend." The woman said regretfully. "Would you like me to tell her you came by?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'll see her later, I'm sure." Mamoru said, walking away. The door closed, then opened again.  
  
"Hey, Mister!" a young voice called, causing Mamoru to turn around.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Usagi's not at dinner. She went to the park." The boy said. "But don't tell her I told you." Mamoru smiled.  
  
"I won't. I promise." Mamoru said. The boy smiled, and shut the door.  
  
Mamoru raced to the park. From the street, he could see a blonde figure seated on the bench by the lake. Silently, he walked towards her. As he got closer, he could hear her sniffling. It broke his heart. He stood behind her and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. She jumped up, and turned around. He brushed his fingers through her soft hair.  
  
"Why are you crying, Usako?" he asked softly. She sniffled again, but smiled through her tears.  
  
"No reason." She said, dashing away her tears. He held out his arms, and she stepped onto the bench, to go into them. He caught her up, holding her close.  
  
"I love you, Usako. More than you will ever know." He whispered, kissing her cheek.  
  
"I love you, too, Mamo-chan. But I was so afraid." She said. He laughed, sitting down on the bench with her cradled in his arms.  
  
"I was afraid, too. For three years, I was afraid to love you, for fear you'd reject me." He said.  
  
"I didn't think I was smart enough or pretty enough for you. I thought you hated me for a while." Usagi said, tucking her head under his chin. He stroked her hair thoughtfully.  
  
"Your mother told me you were out having dinner with a friend. I'd HATE to see you miss dinner....would you like to come to dinner with me, Usako?" Mamoru asked. She giggled, sliding her arms around his neck, and smiled up at him.  
  
"I would love to come to dinner with you, Mamo-chan." She said. "But remember, YOU asked. You know me. I eat far too much."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't...so much has changed about you...so much I never knew." He kissed her forehead. "I had no idea you were so smart."  
  
"Not even the girls know what classes I take...I've always managed to avoid the subject." Usagi said. He chuckled.  
  
"Now, if you told me you've stopped running into things altogether, I think I'd fall down dead." He said. She swatted his shoulder playfully.  
  
"I only seem to run into you, anymore. It's a curse..you're always around when I have my clumsy moments." She sighed.  
  
"Because I wanted to be. I've been lurking around corners for months now, waiting for you to come around on your way to school. It was the only way I could think of to get to talk to you." He said softly. She giggled softly, and Mamoru smiled.  
  
"You could always talk to me, Mamo-chan. All you ever had to do was ask, and I'd have listened." She whispered.  
  
"It was too risky, I thought. I thought you'd reject me. I've been alone most of my life, Usako. I'm not used to talking with people. Motoki has been my best...and pretty much my only friend since I've known him." Mamoru said.  
  
"I know, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry you've been so alone. No one should ever have to be alone." Usagi said, running her fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.  
  
"I've been alone, Usako, but not lonely. Not as long as I had you. You.....just looking at you was enough to brighten up my day. That's why I was always at the arcade. Waiting for you, Usako. Waiting to insult your hair and watching you get angry. You'll never know how beautiful you are when you're angry. I would get so sad sometimes, seeing you smile at someone, and knowing that you'd never smile like that at me." He said, ruffling her hair. He tightened his grip on her.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to let you go....afraid that none of this will be real. Is this a dream, Odango?" he asked, stroking her cheek.  
  
"Oh, no, Mamoru-baka. It's not a dream." She breathed, brushing her lips across his. "You won't have to be alone anymore, Mamo-chan. I'll always be here for you."  
  
"I love you. I love you so much. I don't understand, though..how could you love me? How could YOU possibly love someone like ME?" he asked. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Because you needed me." She said simply. "I always liked you. You were interesting and funny. But you were so quiet, so dark. You needed someone, Mamo-chan, and I wanted it to be me, but I didn't think you liked me."  
  
"I didn't." he chucked. "From the first moment I saw you, Odango, I loved you."  
  
  
  
Mamoru stood next to Usagi, on her front porch.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, alright, Usako?" he asked, brushing his fingers across her cheek.  
  
"Alright. You'll be at the arcade after school?" Usagi asked, raising her eyes to meet his. He smiled.  
  
"Just like always." He bent down and kissed her, just the gentle caress of his lips on hers. She rose on tiptoes to meet his lips, and he smiled. For the first time, tonight Chiba Mamoru would sleep a deep, dreamless sleep, rather than tossing and turning, dreaming of what he thought would never be. And Destiny, who had watched silently, sighed softly, wiping away a tear at the sweet reunion.  
  
  
  
Okay, this was supposed to be a One-Parter...but I really enjoyed writing it, just as I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I gave myself opportunity within the story to continue it, if you, dear readers, so choose. So review what you think, and if enough people want a second part, I will appeal to those who do, and continue it.  
  
Love ya lots!!  
  
Lissy 


End file.
